Young Parents
by Ryuamakusa4eva
Summary: Semenjak saat 'itu', Naoto merasa tidak enak badan......apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naoto? SouNao. WARNING: agak terlalu ecchi di prologue....XP
1. Prologue

**YOUNG PARENTS**

**A P4 fanfic**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Summary: semenjak saat 'itu', Naoto merasa tidak enak badan......apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naoto? SouNao. WARNING: agak ecchi di prologue....XP**

**Disclaimer: ...kalo Persona 4 punya gua, udah pasti Souji x Naoto itu canon pairing kayak Minato x Aigis!!! XDDD**

**A/N: hanya mau bilang kalo fic ini tidak AU, dan mengikuti alur cerita di gamenya....-gaje- ...dan, tanggal Souji pulang ke kotanya baru saja saya (jiaelah 'saya') edit X3  
**

* * *

_Hanya suara desahan yang dapat terdengar, kata-kata manis terucap berkali-kali di tengah desahan itu._

_Sepasang kekasih sedang menjalin cinta....._

_Pemuda berambut abu-abu memeluk erat perempuan mungil berambut biru yang berada dibawahnya itu, dengan nafas terengah-engah, dia bisikan namanya dengan lembut ke telinga perempuan itu._

_Perempuan mungil yang berada dibawahnya hanya dapat meneriakan nama sang pemuda itu setiap dia menghujam tubuhnya yang sudah basah bercampur keringat mereka berdua, terkadang sang perempuan sedikit mencakar punggung dari sang pemuda itu, saking susahnya menahan rasa nikmat yang pemuda itu berikan kepadanya._

_Dan akhirnya merekapun mencapai klimaks, mereka meneriakan nama masing-masing sambil memeluk tubuh pasangannya dengan sangat erat._

_dengan nafas masih terengah-engah, sang perempuan berbisik, "i love you....Souji......."_

_"i love you too....Naoto...." balas sang pemuda itu sebelum ia mencium bibir mungil sang perempuan dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang._

_Kemudian pemuda itu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping perempuan itu, lalu memeluknya. Sang perempuan tersenyum, ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul kekasihnya itu dan mengecup pipinya sebelum dia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas._

_"tidurlah Naoto......aku akan selalu disisimu.........." katanya sambil mengecup dahi sang perempuan itu._

_".....tidurlah denganku......" bisiknya sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur, sang pemuda itu tersenyum lembut lalu menutup matanya, membiarkan kesadarannya pudar._

_Dan pada akhirnya sepasang kekasih itu tertidur dengan pulas di pelukan masing-masing, seakan-akan seperti puzzle yang tidak dapat dipisahkan._

* * *

**21 MARET 2012, DI DEPAN STASIUN KERETA INABA**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari dimana sang pemimpin 'The Investigation Team' harus kembali ke kota asalnya, meninggalkan teman-temannya....dan kekasihnya yang ia cintai.

Kekasihnya yang memiliki rambut biru berjalan mendekatinya, ia menatap sang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"...mungkin aku seharusnya tidak membatalkan rencanaku dan pergi ke kota bersamamu...." pemuda itu dan teman-temannya menatap sang perempuan mungil itu dengan raut muka yang kagetnya bukan main.

perempuan mungil itu tertawa kecil "aku hanya bercanda......." tetapi sang pemuda itu tahu, dari cara kekasihnya itu menatapnya, dia tidak bercanda...........

Diapun sebenarnya berharap bisa membawanya pulang ke kota........

* * *

**BEBERAPA SAAT SETELAH KERETA SOUJI PERGI **

* * *

perempuan berambut coklat yang memakai jaket berwarna hijau hanya bisa menghela nafas "....dia benar-benar pergi....si Souji..."

"walaupun sensei telah pergi....dia tetaplah pemimpin kita...." kata pemuda berambut pirang yang mengenakan baju kemeja putih yang terlihat mahal.

Semua mengangguk, setuju dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"dan dia tetap akan menjadi pria yang kucintai...." bisik perempuan berambut biru dengan sangat pelan.

sang idola remaja sadar bahwa perempuan detektif itu berbisik sesuatu, dia hanya bisa mengangkat satu alisnya. "tadi kamu bisik-bisik apa...?" sang detektif hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"bukan apa-apa....."

* * *

**SHIROGANE ESTATE

* * *

**

"ugh.....perutku mual....." bisik sang detektif itu sambil memegangi perutnya.

Dahinya mengernyit, lalu ia tutup mulutnya dan langsung berlarian ke arah kamar mandi, ia pun memuntahkan isi perutnya ke WC yang ada di kamar mandi, setelah itu WCnya ia siram dan ia berajalan menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan mulutnya.

Sang detektif itu melihat ke arah kaca yang berada di depannya sambil mengelap mukanya yang sedikit basah dengan handuk, dahinya terlihat mengernyit.

"apa aku salah makan...?" gumamnya, lalu ia mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia makan, hasilnya nihil, ia tidak tahu apakah ini karena salah makan atau tidak.

ia menghela nafas dan memijat dahinya "kepalaku juga agak pusing dan aku sedikit merasa lemas, tapi badanku tidak panas......ini aneh...." gumamnya lagi sambil berjalan keluar kamar mandi, lalu menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"apa yang terjadi denganku...?"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**waw....awal-awalnya itu......wkwkwkwkwk, mesum bet gua XDDD**

**btw, mangap ye kalo prologue-nya gaje......pertama kali bikin fanfic serius dengan bahasa indonesia sih...........**

**trus....kayaknya nih prologue pendek banget ye? haduhh....payah nih........**

**btw, gua bakalan sangat berterima kasih kalo kalian kasih ide, saran, dan kritik! XDD  
**

**note terakhir: terima kasih banyak buat HIkaRInoTsuBU yang udah ngingetin soal tanggal Souji pulang kampung!! XDD**


	2. Chapter 1

**YOUNG PARENTS**

**A P4 fanfic **

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva **

**Summary: semenjak saat 'itu', Naoto merasa tidak enak badan...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naoto? SouNao. WARNING: agak ecchi di prologue...XP **

**Disclaimer: ...kalo Persona 4 punya gua, udah pasti Souji x Naoto itu canon pairing kayak Minato x Aigis! XDDD **

**A/N: hanya mau bilang kalo fic ini tidak AU, dan mengikuti alur cerita di gamenya...-gaje-**

* * *

"...Naoto? kau terlihat lemas...sakit ya?" tanya seorang kakek tua yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah novel misteri.

Perempuan detektif itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, dia lalu menjulurkan tangannya, memberikan sebuah buku kepada sang kakek. "ini kek, aku sudah selesai membacanya...dan jangan khawatir soal aku, aku tidak apa-apa kok...aku hanya capek."

Kakeknya itu lalu mengambil bukunya dari tangan Naoto, ia letakkan buku itu di pangkuannya. Sang kakek menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum.

"ya sudah kalau begitu...istirahatlah nak...lagipula sekarang sudah malam..." katanya sambil mengelus kepala Naoto yang pada saat itu tidak memakai topinya, dengan lembut, pipi sang perempuan detektif itu sedikit memerah.

Dia memang sebenarnya sangat suka saat Kakeknya perhatian kepadanya, terutama saat mengelus kepalanya, dia serasa memiliki seorang ayah...

Ya, bagi Naoto, Kakeknya itu sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri.

Perempuan itu tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya saat Kakeknya sangat memperhatikan dia, Naoto pun tersenyum riang, "baiklah...selamat malam kakek!" katanya sambil membungkuk, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan kerja Kakeknya itu.

Kakeknya tersenyum "anak itu...sekarang dia sudah menjadi seorang gadis yang lugu." gumam sang Kakek sebelum kembali membaca novel yang ia pegang, ia sedikit tertawa kecil mengingat kelakuan cucunya yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda dari Naoto Shirogane yang belum bertemu seorang Souji Seta.

...Ternyata sang Kakek tahu bahwa Naoto mempunyai seorang kekasih yang benar-benar mencintainya.

"aku bahagia untukmu, nak Naoto..."

**RRRRRRRR... **

"ah, handphoneku..." gumam Naoto sebelum ia merogoh kantongnya untuk meraih handphonenya.

Dia melihat ke arah layar handphonenya 'oh, dari Rise-san...' pikirnya, lalu ia tekan tombol berwarna hijau itu dan mendekatkan handphonenya ke telinganya.

"Naoto disini...ada apa Rise-san?"

_**"Naoto-kun! Yosuke-senpai mengajak kita untuk piknik di dunia TV besok, kamu mau ikut tidak?"**_

Sang perempuan detektif itu menaikkan satu alisnya. "piknik?" tanyanya

_**"iya! mumpung kita masih liburan!" **_

Naoto menggaruk kepalanya, agak bingung mau membalas apa, sebenarnya dia berencana untuk beristirahat total besok, karena keadaannya sedikit tidak fit, dan keadaan ini tidak bagus, karena dia ada beberapa pekerjaan detektif yang harus dikerjakan.

Tapi...piknik terdengar bagus.

Dia menghela nafas 'tapi...tidak ada Senpai...pasti akan terasa sangat hampa...' pikirnya, sambil melihat ke arah lantai, raut wajahnya menunjukan bahwa dia masih sangat sedih atas kepergian kekasihnya.

Souji baru saja pergi beberapa jam yang lalu, namun perempuan detektif ini sudah merasa tidak sanggup untuk hidup tanpanya.

_**"Naoto-kun...?"**_

Sang perempuan itu langsung tersadar dari pikirannya "ah, uhm...boleh, besok aku ikut...pukul berapa kita berkumpul?"

_**"katanya sih, jam 7 pagi, sebelum Junes buka...dia bilang kalau agak siang pas Junes buka, nggak bisa...bagian Elektronik mau ada sale besar-besaran katanya."**_ kata idola remaja itu sambil menghela nafas

Naoto mengedipkan matanya "pagi sekali...ya, baiklah...apa ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan Rise-san?"

_**"kamu beruntung Naoto-kun."**_ katanya, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit sedih.

"a-apa..?"

_**"eh...ti-tidak...tidak ada apa-apa! s-sudah ya? malam Naoto-kun!"**_

"selamat ma-" belum selesai mengucapkan selamat malam, Rise sudah menutup teleponnya. "-lam..."

Dia jauhkan handphonenya itu dari telinganya, dia tatap layar handphonenya dengan tatapan bingung. Perempuan detektif itu lalu meletakannya di meja kecil yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya sambil menghela nafas.

Lalu dia berjalan ke arah lemari bajunya untuk mengganti bajunya ke baju yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur.

* * *

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

* * *

Cahaya mentari pagi memasuki kamar Naoto lewat celah gorden yang menggantung di jendela kamarnya. Cahaya itu sedikit mengenai mata perempuan yang masih tertidur pulas di kasurnya itu.

Dahi perempuan itu mengernyit, lalu pelan-pelan dia membuka matanya, saat cahaya mengenai matanya dengan tajam, dia menutup matanya dengan tangannya, dia pun bangun dan duduk di pinggiran kasur.

Sang perempuan detektif itu mengusap matanya yang masih sedikit berat untuk benar-benar dibuka sambil sedikit menguap.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia merasa bahwa isi perutnya mencuat ke tenggorokkannya, dia pun menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi yang tersedia dikamarnya, dia muntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel.

Dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah, dia putar keran airnya dan membersihkan mulutnya, setelah itu dia menyikat giginya.

'lagi-lagi...sebenarnya aku ini kenapa...?' pikirnya sambil menatap pantulannya yang ada di cermin, dia dapat melihat kalau mukanya sedikit pucat, dan raut wajahnya pun terlihat lemas.

Dia menghela nafasnya sambil memutar kembali kerannya untuk mematikannya, lalu dia ambil handuk kecil yang berada digantung di sebelahnya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk itu.

Tepat pada saat itu juga dia ingat akan sesuatu. "...astaga!" dia berlari keluar dari kamar mandinya, matanya langsung terfokus kearah jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya, matanya terbelalak saat melihat jam berapa pada saat itu.

Jam 6:47...

"ya ampun!" dia lalu berlari ke lemari bajunya, dia ambil baju-bajunya dengan cepat lalu perempuan detektif itu berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sang perempuan detektif itu berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi menuruni tangga, dia lalu melihat Kakeknya sedang duduk-duduk diruang tengah, menonton program berita sambil meneguk secangkir kopi.

Kakeknya itu sadar akan kehadiran cucunya itu, dia melihat kearah cucunya, lalu menaikan satu alisnya. "wah, pagi-pagi pada hari libur seperti ini kau terlihat terburu-buru...ada apa nak?"

"a-aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku, dan aku telat! Jadi, aku berangkat dulu ya kek!" katanya dengan nada panik, lalu berlari kearah pintu.

"hati-hati ya nak Naoto!" kata Kakeknya sambil tertawa kecil.

Naoto mengenakan sepatunya dengan cepat, lalu dia berdiri, dan berlari keluar.

* * *

**JUNES, JAM 7:12**

* * *

"Telat." adalah satu kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut coklat yang memiliki sebuah headphone yang menggantung di lehernya.

"ah...ma-maaf...kemarin aku sedikit kecapaian dan...aku bangun kesiangan..." jawab sang detektif perempuan itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dikarenakan telah berlari-lari dari rumahnya ke Junes.

pemuda berambut coklat itu memberikan tatapan bingung "tumben, tidak biasanya 'The Detective Prince' terlambat dan terlihat tidak rapi begini."

"e-eh...tidak rapi...?" lalu dia melirik kearah bajunya, memang, bajunya terlihat sedikit kusut, jaket birunya tidak terkancing, dasi talinya tidak terikat rapi, yang biasanya bajunya selalu dia masukkan dalam celananya sekarang bajunya mencuat keluar dari celananya, dan...

"wah Naoto-kun, kamu kalau nggak sisiran dan nggak pakai topi jadi terlihat seksi." kata sang idola remaja sambil sedikit tertawa, pipi perempuan detektif itu memerah.

"u-uhm..."

Perempuan berambut coklat dengan style rambut bob tertawa. "haha! Aku setuju dengan Rise-chan!"

"a-aku juga setuju dengan Rise..." kata pemuda yang memiliki raut wajah yang sangar, dan memiliki sebuah luka jahitan tepat disebelah alis kirinya. Pipi pemuda itu sedikit memerah melihat penampilan Naoto.

"Naoto-kun, bajumu biarkan begitu saja! Terus rambutmu juga...kamu terlihat keren loh seperti itu!" kata perempuan berambut hitam yang memakai bando berwarna merah.

"ta-tapi..."

"Nao-chan jadi terlihat ganteng!" kata pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki wajah bishounen, pipi perempuan detektif itu jadi semakin memerah.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tertawa "sudahlah, jangan goda Naoto-kun terlalu jauh, nanti ditembak loh! Ayo kita ke dunia TV sekarang! Teddie, bawa keranjang pikniknya!" pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya menggerutu sambil mengangkat keranjang piknik yang terbilang cukup besar.

Lalu dengan satu persatu mereka memasuki TV besar yang berada di bagian Elektronik itu.

Tibalah mereka di dunia TV yang sekarang telah menjadi tempat yang sangat indah, seindah surga. Disinilah tempat kenangan-kenangan mereka berada, kenangan bertarung melawan shadow mereka, Adachi, dan Izanami...

Untuk Naoto, dia memiliki kenangan berkencan di dalam dunia TV.

Ya, perempuan detektif itu pernah berkencan dengan Souji di tempat ini, di 'Heaven' lebih tepatnya. Mereka tidak bisa berkencan di tempat terbuka.

Naoto tidak ingin hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu diketahui oleh teman-temannya, lagipula, sebagian besar masyarakat masih belum mengetahui bahwa Naoto adalah seorang perempuan, dia tidak mau Souji di cap 'gay'.

Lagipula, dia adalah seorang detektif, yang harus terjun ke TKP, dan terkadang harus mengejar pelakunya, keadaan itu membuat semua yang berada didekatnya dalam bahaya.

Bagaimana kalau pelaku itu mengincar temannya, atau kekasihnya karena dendam?

Alasan inilah yang membuat Naoto Shirogane tertutup...ya, sebelum dia bertemu Souji dan teman-temannya.

Terkadang Naoto merasa bersalah, karena dia, mereka tidak bisa memiliki hubungan yang 'normal', mereka harus kencan sembunyi-sembunyi, harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, bahkan mereka tidak bisa berpegangan tangan di muka umum.

Tetapi, Souji tetap tersenyum kepadanya, dia tidak marah karena hubungan mereka tidak 'normal'.

Justru...Souji malah berkata kepadanya, _"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, kencan bukanlah hal yang penting, kamulah yang penting Naoto, berada disisimu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."_

Saat Souji berkata demikian, Naoto hampir meneteskan air mata, merasa tidak kuat akan kasih sayang yang kekasihnya berikan, kasih sayangnya itu sangat besar, sampai bisa menggerakan hati perempuan detektif itu.

Naoto tersenyum akan kenangan waktu itu, pipinya mulai memerah. Dia menghela nafasnya lalu hanya berjalan mengikuti teman-temannya, dengan senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

Lalu mereka berhenti berjalan, tempat piknik yang mereka pilih dekat dengan sungai, sungai yang memiliki air yang sangat bening, dengan bunga-bunga dan rumput hijau menghiasi sekitarnya. Teddie meletakkan keranjang pikniknya, lalu membuka keranjang itu, semuanya pun duduk di rerumputan hijau itu.

Mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi makanan yang ada didalam keranjang piknik itu. Namun pemuda berwajah sangar berkata dengan nada ragu-ragu, "...Yosuke-senpai, ini makanannya siapa yang buat?"

pemuda berambut coklat hanya tertawa "tenang! ini bukan buatan Chie, Yukiko, maupun Rise! Makanan ini bisa dikonsumsi kok, ini bukan Mystery Food X!"

Ketiga perempuan yang namanya baru saja disebut menatap kearah Yosuke dengan sangat tajam, sedangkan Naoto hanya tertawa kecil.

Lalu pemuda berambut pirang membuka keranjang piknik itu, memperlihatkan beberapa makanan ringan seperti sandwich, hamburger, takoyaki, dan beberapa makanan lainnya. Mereka melihat makanan-makanan itu dengan tatapan siap menyantapnya dengan cepat sampai habis.

...Terkecuali Naoto, hanya dengan melihat makanan-makanan itu, dia merasa isi perutnya siap mencuat ke tenggorokannya lagi, dia menutup mulutnya dan hanya memfokuskan matanya kearah lain, agar isi perutnya tidak benar-benar keluar lagi.

Disaat semuanya mulai menyantap makanannya, pemuda berwajah sangar menatap perempuan detektif itu dengan tatapan bingung. "loh, Naoto? nggak makan?"

Perempuan detektif itu mengelengkan kepalanya "aku...sedikit merasa tidak enak badan..." pemuda itu hanya menaikan satu alisnya, merasa bingung.

'tapi...kalau aku pikir-pikir lagi...jika aku tidak makan, aku akan merasa lebih lemas...lagipula, aku belum sarapan.' pikirnya sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil satu sandwich dan mulai menyantapnya perlahan.

Namun, setelah dia menelan semuanya, dia dapat merasakan bahwa makanannya mencuat kembali ke tenggorokannya, dengan cepat Naoto menutup mulutnya, dia berdiri dan berlari ke sungai yang dekat dengan mereka, lalu dia muntahkan kembali makanan yang baru masuk kedalam perutnya ke sungai itu.

Semuanya kaget akan kejadian itu, mereka semua langsung berdiri. Perempuan detektif itu melihat kearah mereka dengan raut muka yang pucat dan lemas.

Dan perlahan kesadarannya pun pudar.

"NAOTO-KUN!"

"...oto..." perempuan itu mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Sou...ji...?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lemas, lalu perlahan, dia membuka matanya.

"Naoto...!" dan akhirnya perempuan detektif dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang memanggilnya, dia adalah seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu.

"Sou...oh, Kanji-kun..." gumam perempuan detektif itu dengan pelan, dia letakkan telapak tangannya di keningnya sambil sedikit menggeram.

Lalu Naoto melihat perempuan berambut hitam dan berbando merah mendekatinya, dia menatap perempuan detektif itu dengan tatapan khawatir. "kamu tidak apa-apa Naoto-kun?" perempuan detektif itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Perempuan detektif itu kemudian beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk, dia terdiam dan melihat sekitarnya, dia akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya, ternyata saat ini dia berada dibawah sebuah pohon Sakura yang posisinya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk tadi.

Naoto memegang keningnya, memijatnya sedikit, saat ini dia benar-benar merasa sangat lemas. 'ada yang tidak beres denganku...aku harus check up nanti di rumah sakit'

"kamu yakin nggak apa-apa Naoto-kun? Mukamu pucat sekali loh..." kata perempuan berambut hitam itu sambil menepuk pundak Naoto dengan pelan.

"mungkin...aku harus ke rumah sakit...untuk check up..." jawab sang detektif perempuan itu sambil menghela nafas.

Pemuda berwajah sangar itu memberikan tatapan khawatir ke perempuan detektif. "kita antar ya?"

Naoto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "aku akan pergi sendiri...kalian bersenang-senang saja..." katanya sambil berdiri, tangannya bertopang pada batang pohon Sakura itu.

"Kamu yakin Nao-chan?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang dengan nada suara khawatir, perempuan detektif itu hanya mengangguk kepadanya.

Naoto membungkuk kearah mereka sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan pergi menuju 3 TV yang merupakan jalan keluar dari dunia TV.

* * *

**INABA MUNICIPAL HOSPITAL**

* * *

"jadi...anda belakangan ini muntah-muntah, dan merasa lemas?" tanya dokter yang duduk di hadapan perempuan detektif itu, Naoto hanya mengangguk.

Dokter itu memberikan tatapan bingung ke perempuan detektif itu. "anda...perempuan?" raut wajah Naoto berubah kaget, namun dia mengangguk, pipinya mulai bersemu merah.

"mungkin perkiraan saya salah...jadi, anda saya cek dahulu." perempuan detektif itu memberikan tatapan bingung ke dokter itu.

Selang beberapa waktu, akhirnya check up pun selesai, perempuan detektif itu sedikit merasa bingung, karena pemeriksaannya tidak seperti biasanya...ini seperti...

"yah...selamat Naoto Shirogane, anda hamil."

Mata perempuan detektif itu terbelalak.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**chapter 1-nya pendek banget...akh! payah nih gua! -jedotin kepala ke tembok- ...dan emang dasar, bahasa indonesia gua abal (TToTT) **

**bahasanya menurut gua bagusan yang di prologue daripada yang disini...disini baku ama nggak baku nyampur! -jedotin kepala ke tembok lagi- **

**btw, saiia sangat menanti review, ide, kritik, dan saran anda! jangan nge-flame klo gak ngebangun ye? Truss! terima kasih banyak MelZzZ, HIkaRInoTsuBU, Shina Suzuki, Snow Jo dan Naomi ShiroGAJE buat reviewnya! XDD **

**DAN! tenang aja coy! Souji nongol di chap selanjutnya!**

**Note: klo reviewnya masih sedikit aja, saiia gak lanjut loh! MWAHAHAHAHA! -dilemparin sampah- ampooeeennn! **


	3. Chapter 2

**YOUNG PARENTS**

**A P4 fanfic**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Summary: semenjak saat 'itu', Naoto merasa tidak enak badan...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naoto? SouNao. WARNING: agak ecchi di prologue...XP**

**Disclaimer: ...kalo Persona 4 punya gua, udah pasti Souji x Naoto itu canon pairing kayak Minato x Aigis! XDDD**

**A/N: tolong add FB saiia, namanya Naoto Amakusa -dilempar sepatu bekas karena malah promosi- LOL XD**

* * *

Sepi...

Rasa sepi terus mendera seorang Souji Seta.

Telah satu hari berselang tanpa bisa mendengar suara kekasihnya.

Telah satu hari berselang tanpa bisa melihat senyum hangat kekasihnya.

Naoto Shirogane...

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu hanya bisa duduk termenung, di dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu orang, yaitu kekasihnya. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas, setiap beberapa saat bibirnya tersungging saat dia mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang dia miliki disaat bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Kenangan-kenangan dimana dia bisa merasakan kehangatannya...sentuhannya...bahkan kecupan bibirnya.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil saat dia mengingat apa yang terjadi saat dia mencium Naoto untuk pertama kali, dia masih mengingat betapa manisnya kekasihnya itu saat pipinya bersemu sangat merah, dan dia masih mengingat betapa lembut bibirnya...

Souji mencengkram celananya dengan erat. "...Naoto..." bisik pemuda itu, dia bisikan nama kekasihnya beberapa kali, dengan nada penuh kasih sayang dan rindu.

Lalu, dia tatap ruangan dimana dia berada...kosong, adalah satu kata yang dapat dideskripsikan dari ruangan itu.

Kosong...sama seperti hati seorang Souji Seta.

Orang tuanya pun tidak ada untuknya, mereka ternyata masih berada di luar negeri, walau kata mereka hari ini mereka akan pulang...

Tch...orang tua macam apa mereka? selalu meninggalkan anak sendiri, dan mereka selalu mengekang dia, selalu memaksanya untuk menjadi nomor satu lah, harus perfect lah...dia sudah merasa muak akan hal itu.

Mentang-mentang dia adalah anak dari seorang Morinozuka Seta, seorang pemimpin perusahaan Seta Group yang memiliki hubungan erat dengan Kirijou Group, dia selalu dikekang untuk menjadi seseorang yang 'sempurna' untuk menjadi penerus ayahnya.

Setiap hari pemuda itu selalu merasa ingin melarikan diri, lari dari nasib busuknya ini, dan lari dari keluarga busuk yang hanya memperdulikan reputasi mereka tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.

Menurutnya keluarga sebenarnya adalah mereka yang berada di Inaba, mereka benar-benar memperdulikan dia secara tulus, bukan karena dia adalah seorang Seta, yah, walaupun sebenarnya teman-temanya tidak ada yang tahu soal itu...bahkan kekasihnya tidak tahu...

**KRIET...**

Pemuda itu langsung tersadar dari pikirannya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dia melihat kearah pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian dia melihat orang tuanya berjalan masuk, tatapan matanya sesaat menunjukan kebencian, namun dengan cepat matanya berubah, matanya menunjukan rasa rindu yang palsu terhadap orang tuanya.

Souji beranjak dari sofa itu lalu berjalan menuju orang tuanya dengan senyum yang terpaksa. "selamat pulang Ibu, Aya-"

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Souji, mata pemuda itu terbelalak.

"dasar anak kurang ajar! baru kami tinggal 1 tahun kamu sudah buat keributan! memalukan nama keluarga saja! terlibat dengan kasus pembunuhan...apa-apaan itu!?" bentak ayahnya

Souji hanya bisa terdiam dan menggertakan giginya, dia sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau ayahnya pasti akan bertindak seperti ini dan membentaknya tanpa ampun.

"agh! sudahlah! aku terlalu capek untuk mengurus anak sial sepertimu! masuk sana ke kamarmu! dan jangan berani pergi keluar tanpa izinku!" bentak ayahnya lagi sebelum berjalan pergi ke kamarnya bersama dengan istrinya.

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, sampai-sampai kukunya pun sedikit melukai telapak tangannya, dia tidak percaya bahwa orang macam itu adalah Ayahnya.

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu hanya bisa berjalan memasuki kamarnya, "berengsek..!" gumam pemuda itu sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

* * *

**SEMENTARA ITU, DI SHIROGANE ESTATE **

* * *

"aku tidak percaya ini..." gumam seorang perempuan yang merupakan 'The Detective Prince', dia sedang duduk termenung di pinggiran kasurnya, matanya memandang sebuah benda yang ada ditangannya.

Benda itu adalah obat, dokter yang dia datangi tadi berkata bahwa obat itu bagus untuk mengurangi rasa mual disaat makan dan pada pagi hari.

Lalu dia teringat perkataan dokter itu, perempuan detektif itu tengah hamil untuk sekitar 1 bulan lebih, pantas satu bulan ini 'jadwal bulanan' perempuan detektif itu terlambat...

1 bulan...

Perempuan detektif itu ingat apa yang terjadi 1 bulan yang lalu, waktu itu adalah hari valentine...dimana 'itu' terjadi.

Pipi Naoto pun memerah saat mengingat kejadian itu, dia masih ingat semua detail kejadian pada waktu itu, bahkan dia masih ingat kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang kekasihnya berikan kepadanya.

Sentuhannya...

Kecupannya...

Bahkan perempuan detektif itu masih ingat bagaimana Souji memanggil namanya dengan lembut...dengan suaranya yang berat dan khas...dia ingat betapa eratnya dia memeluk perempuan detektif itu, seakan-akan tidak ingin melepasnya untuk selamanya, dan dia ingat bagaimana kekasihnya mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Souji..." bisik perempuan detektif itu, lalu dia melihat kearah perutnya, perempuan detektif itu pun mengelus perutnya itu.

Naoto menghela nafasnya lalu meletakkan obat yang ada ditangannya ke meja kecil yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya, setelah itu dia melihat ke perutnya lagi, dahinya mengernyit.

"aku harus bagaimana sekarang...? tidak mungkin aku menggugurkannya...aku..." gumamnya, namun gumamannya memelan dibagian akhir.

kalimatnya itu dia lanjutkan di dalam pikirannya '...menginginkan anak ini...anak Souji...'

Naoto menutup matanya sebelum dia berbaring di kasurnya, perempuan detektif itu menghela nafasnya saat punggungnya akhirnya menyentuh permukaan empuk kasurnya.

"...apa aku harus bilang Kakek...kalau aku hamil...? ta-tapi aku tidak mau Kakek kecewa karena aku..." lalu perempuan detektif itu terdiam untuk berpikir, selang beberapa saat setelah berpikir panjang, perempuan detektif itu menggeram, lalu dia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 7:47 malam.

'cepat sekali...ah, pasti tadi aku pingsan sangat lama...aku ingat saat keluar dari dunia TV, Junes sudah buka, dan tadi sudah sekitar pukul 12...lalu...check up di rumah sakit...kebetulan tadi sedang banyak pasien lain sehingga lama...saat sampai dirumah, sudah sore...lalu aku minum obat itu, makan dan...termenung dikamarku sampai sekarang...' pikir Naoto sambil menggaruk kepalanya, lalu dia sadar bahwa rambutnya sedikit kusut.

Perempuan detektif itu berpikir bahwa mandi terdengar bagus...

Naoto pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

* * *

Selang beberapa saat, perempuan detektif itu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandinya, terlihat sekarang dia telah berpakaian yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur, namun tubuh dan rambutnya masih sedikit basah. Dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya, perempuan itu mengeringkan rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara dering handphonenya, perempuan detektif itu menaikkan satu alisnya lalu berjalan kearah meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya dimana handphonenya berada.

Dia angkat hanphonenya itu, lalu dia tatap layarnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya. Sejenak matanya terbelalak, lalu senyum lembut tersungging dibibirnya saat mengetahui siapa penelepon itu.

Perempuan detektif itu menekan tombol hijau itu lalu mendekatkan handphone itu ke telinganya. "...Senpai...?"

_**"..."**_

Naoto menjauhkan handphone itu lalu menatap benda itu dengan tatapan bingung, kemudian dia dekatkan handphone itu ke telinganya lagi.

"uhm...Sen-Souji..?"

_**"...Naoto..." **_perempuan detektif itu kaget, karena nada suara kekasihnya itu terdengar sangat sedih dan suram, seakan-akan dia sedang memiliki sebuah masalah.

Nada suara seperti ini sangat persis...seperti waktu Nanako diculik oleh Namatame dan dibawa ke dunia TV.

Nada suara yang mengandung arti kesedihan yang sangat dalam bagi Souji Seta...

Dahi perempuan detektif itu mengernyit. "...Souji...kamu...kenapa...?" tanya Naoto dengan nada yang lembut.

_**"aku...ah...tidak...uhm...aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu..."**_

Dahinya pun semakin mengernyit. "...Souji, aku tahu dari nada suaramu kamu ada masalah...ada apa sebenarnya..?" tanya Naoto, lalu kekasihnya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum Naoto mendengar dia menghela nafasnya.

_**"...aku...muak berada disini..." **_mata permpuan detektif itu terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan kekasihnya.

"Souji...?"

_**"...aku...benci orang tuaku...yang hanya mementingkan reputasi dan menelantarkan perasaanku..." **_perempuan detektif itu menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu dia memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan Souji.

_**"...mentang-mentang aku adalah anak seorang Morinozuka Seta...mereka mengekangku untuk menjadi sempurna...berengsek..."**_

'Morinozuka...Seta...? Pemimpin Seta Group?' pikir perempuan detektif itu dengan mata terbelalak.

Naoto mendengar Souji menghela nafasnya. _**"maaf Naoto...aku tidak memberi tahu soal itu lebih cepat...aku...aku meneleponmu hanya untuk memberitahumu...kamu...punya hak untuk tahu..."**_

"tidak apa-apa Souji...bahkan kamu pun pasti mempunyai sesuatu yang disembunyikan...uhm...dan sebenarnya aku juga..." kalimat Naoto sedikit tersendat, dia masih sedkit bingung antara harus memberitahu Souji tentang kehamilannya atau tidak...

Kekasihnya saat ini sedang dalam suatu masalah, perasaan dan emosinya sedang sedikit kacau...dia tidak mau menambah beban Souji dengan memberitahu tentang kehamilannya...

Tapi...Souji adalah Ayah dari bayi yang ada dikandungan perempuan detektif itu, dia berhak untuk tahu.

_**"Naoto...?"**_

Namun perempuan detektif itu masih belum siap untuk mengatakannya.

"ti-tidak...tidak ada apa-apa Senpai! uhm...aku hari ini sedang sedikit tidak fit...jadi...aku ingin tidur lebih awal...jadi...uhm...selamat malam?"

_**"...baiklah...selamat malam Naoto...i love you...walau baru saja satu hari...tapi aku rindu padamu...selamat malam Naoto."**_

perempuan detektif itu tersenyum lembut. "...i love you too...dan aku juga rindu padamu..." jawabnya dengan pipi bersemu merah, lalu pembicaraan mereka pun terputus.

"maafkan aku Souji...tapi hatiku belum siap..." gumam perempuan detektif itu sambil menatap layar handphonenya.

* * *

**SEMENTARA ITU DI RUMAH SOUJI **

* * *

Pemuda berambut abu-abu menatap layar handphonenya dengan tatapan bingung. '...Naoto...dia menyembunyikan sesuatu...aku tahu itu disaat dia memanggilku 'Senpai' secara tiba-tiba...itu kebiasaannya jika ada suatu hal yang dia tidak ingin aku tahu...' pikir Souji dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

Lalu tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering, dia lihat nama penelepon itu, dengan satu alis naik dia tekan tombol berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan handphone itu ke telinganya.

"ada apa Rise?"

_**"...aku hanya ingin memberitahu senpai...tadi pagi...Naoto-kun pingsan tiba-tiba, aku tidak tahu dia kenapa, tapi sepertinya dia sakit..." **_mata pemuda itu terbelalak mendengar kabar ini.

"Rise...kenapa...kamu memberitahuku kabar ini tiba-tiba...?"

idola remaja itu menghela nafasnya. _**"mungkin yang lain tidak tahu...tapi aku tahu hubungan senpai dengan Naoto-kun...karena itu aku memberitahu senpai..."**_

"a-apa...?"

_**"lagipula...aku juga khawatir dengan keadaan Naoto-kun...tadi dia tiba-tiba pingsan seperti itu...apa Naoto-kun tidak bilang apa-apa kepada senpai?"**_

Tanpa sadar Souji menggelengkan kepalanya, walaupun dia tahu bahwa Rise tidak akan tahu dia menggelengkan kepala. "tidak..."

_**"aneh...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naoto-kun...? ...ya sudahlah, sudah agak larut...aku mau tidur...sudah ya senpai? malam senpai!"**_

"selamat malam." jawab Souji dengan singkat, lalu pembicaraan mereka pun terputus.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, dia lalu letakkan handphonenya itu di meja belajarnya. Souji beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, dia letakkan telapak tangannya ke kaca jendela itu sambil dia tatap pemandangan gelap di luar sana.

'Naoto...apa yang sebenarnya dia sembunyikan...?'

* * *

**5 HARI KEMUDIAN, TANGGAL 27 APRIL 2012, DI YASOGAMI HIGH **

* * *

'akhirnya hari-hari libur berakhir...' pikir seorang perempuan berseragam laki-laki yang memakai topi berwarna biru sambil menghela nafasnya

Perempuan detektif itu meletakan tasnya di mejanya lalu duduk di kursinya itu, ia dapat sedikit merasa bahwa perutnya terasa mual, namun ia coba menahannya. Dia silangkan lengannya diatas tasnya, lalu membaringkan kepalanya.

'dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini...dalam waktu dekat aku tidak akan bisa bersekolah lagi...dan semua orang pun akan tahu kalau aku...' pikirnya lagi sambil sedikit mencengkram lengan bajunya.

"aku...pada suatu saat harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada Souji..." gumamnya, matanya melirik kearah jendela, matanya terfokus kearah burung-burung yang sedang bertengger di suatu pohon.

Hanya dengan menyebutkan nama kekasihnya, perempuan detektif itu dapat merasakan kesepian menderanya...

"Pagi Naoto-kun!" teriak seorang idola remaja tepat ke telinga perempuan detektif itu.

"uwa!" perempuan detektif itu teranjak dari kursinya, kaget akan kehadiran sang idola remaja itu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Sang idola remaja itu tertawa. "hahaha! Kamu lucu deh Naoto-kun! Tapi...hari ini kamu kok agak aneh? bengong seperti itu...tidak seperti biasanya!"

"oh...selamat pagi...Rise-san..."

"oh iya, kamu sudah tidak apa-apa? 5 hari ini kamu tidak kelihatan...sakit ya? waktu itukan kamu pingsan..." tanyanya dengan nada suara khawatir.

Naoto hanya menganggukan kepalanya "a-aku sudah tidak apa-apa...5 hari ini aku beristirahat total agar tubuhku kembali fit." katanya, namun semakin lama nadanya semakin menurun, perempuan detektif itu lalu memegang perutnya.

'...aduh...karena Rise-san tadi mengagetkanku...perut jadi terasa semakin...' sesaat kemudian terasa isi perutnya mencuat ke tenggorokan, dengan sigap perempuan detektif itu menutup mulutnya dan berlari keluar kelasnya, menuju WC sekolah.

Sang idola remaja itu menaikan alisnya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas itu lalu mengikuti Naoto.

Sementara itu, perempuan detektif itu memuntahkan isi perutnya ke wastafel WC sekolahnya itu, dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah dia putar kerannya, lalu dia bersihkan mulutnya.

'oh iya...aku lupa minum obat itu...untung aku membawanya...' pikirnya sambil merogoh kantongnya, lalu mengeluarkan satu tablet dari plastik obatnya, lalu dengan cepat dia masukan obat itu ke mulutnya dan menelannya.

"wah, ini obatmu Naoto-kun?" tanya Rise yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, dia mengambil obat itu dari tangan Naoto, lalu dia tatap bungkus obat itu untuk mengetahui obat macam apa itu, berhubung idola remaja itu sangat penasaran sebenarnya Naoto sedang sakit apa.

"Ah! Rise-san...!" perempuan detektif itu mengambil kembali obatnya dengan cepat.

Namun terlambat...sang idola remaja itu sudah mengetahui obat macam apa itu...

"Na...Naoto-kun...obat itu...ka-kamu...?" Rise menatap perempuan detektif itu dengan mata terbelalak.

Perempuan detektif itu hanya bisa menggenggam obat itu dengan erat, matanya hanya bisa tertuju kearah lantai, tidak dapat menatap balik idola remaja itu.

* * *

**SEMENTARA ITU DI GEDUNG KIRIJOU GROUP**

* * *

"jadi...semuanya deal?" seorang lelaki yang memiliki nama Morinozuka Seta, berkata kepada seorang wanita berambut merah yang saat ini duduk didepannya.

Wanita itu mengangguk "...ya, saya bersedia menikahi putra anda...demi Kirijou Group dan Seta Group..." jawab wanita itu, terlihat matanya tidak terfokus pada lelaki didepannya, melainkan kearah lain, matanya menunjukan sedikit rasa sedih.

"bagus sekali nona Mitsuru! anda tidak akan menyesalinya!" kata lelaki itu sambil berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya ke wanita itu, wanita itu berdiri lalu berjabat tangan dengannya.

"tidak akan menyesalinya...ya..?" gumam wanita itu dengan tatapan matanya yang terlihat sedih.

Wanita itu lalu membungkuk kearah lelaki itu kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan itu.

'aku sesungguhnya tidak mau...tapi...jika tidak begini...Kirijou Group akan...' pikir wanita itu sambil mencengkram sedikit bajunya, matanya hanya bisa tertuju kearah lantai.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTNUED **_

* * *

**begitulah chapter 2!**

**...aneh gak sih tiba-tiba Mitsuru nongol gitu? trus aneh gak ya klo ceritanya disini Souji ntu sebenernya anak seorang pemimpin perusahaan...?**

**uh...saiia menunggu review, ide, kritik, dan saran anda!**

**dan saya ingin berterima kasih kepada HIkaRInoTsuBU, Nakamura Shizuru, Shina Suzuki, MelZzZ, Humam Seta, BlazingFireAngelXXX, Naomi ShiroGAJE, Snow Jo, dan CursedCrystal atas review kalian! XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**YOUNG PARENTS**

**A P4 fanfic**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Summary: semenjak saat 'itu', Naoto merasa tidak enak badan......apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naoto? SouNao. WARNING: agak ecchi di prologue....XP**

**Disclaimer: ...kalo Persona 4 punya gua, udah pasti Souji x Naoto itu canon pairing kayak Minato x Aigis!!! XDDD**

**A/N: harap maklumi jika deskripsi dan kosakatanya abal, saiia org indo yang sangat payah dalam berbahasa indo XO

* * *

**

Dua perempuan sedang berdiri berhadapan, posisi mereka saat ini adalah berada di atap sekolah. Prempuan berambut coklat kemerahan menatap perempuan berambut biru yang berada dihadapannya dengan tajam, perempuan berambut biru itu tidak dapat menatap balik.

"Naoto-kun....sekarang beritahu aku kenapa kamu minum obat macam itu." kata perempuan berambut coklat kemerahan yang merupakan seorang idola remaja itu, dengan ketus dan dahinya mengernyit.

Mata perempuan detektif itu tetap hanya bisa tertuju kearah lantai "a...aku...."

Sang idola remaja itu menggegam tangannya dengan erat. "...bayi itu....anak Souji-senpai bukan...?" mata perempuan detektif itu terbelalak, dia lalu menatap perempuan yang berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan sangat terkejut.

"ba-bagaimana kau....?"

Rise menatap kearah langit dengan raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. "dari cara kalian berdua saling menatap....aku tahu....dan tidak mungkin anak itu bukan anak senpai jika hubungan kalian seperti itu......dan aku tidak sengaja mengintip kencan kalian di dungeon Nanako-chan."

Pipi perempuan detektif itu bersemu merah disaat Rise menyebutkan satu tempat dimana dia pernah berkencan, diapun tersenyum lembut mengingat kenangan itu, benar-benar kenangan tak terlupakan.....

....dia masih ingat disaat mereka sedang merasa nyaman dipelukan masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja sekumpulan shadow datang dan mengganggu kencan mereka.

"apa kamu sudah memberitahu senpai soal bayi itu?"

Naoto pun langsung tersadar dari pikirannya, sejenak dia tatap perempuan yang berada dihadapannya, lalu dia menggeleng pelan.

"aku....belum siap...." jawab perempuan detektif itu dengan nada suara yang sedikit pelan dan rendah.

"lalu apa kamu akan memberitahukan kami semua?"

"h-hah..?"

"....kami, The Investigation Team, adalah sahabatmu kan? apa kamu akan memberitahukan kami...?"

Perempuan detektif itu terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia jawab, matanya terfokus kearah lain, tidak dapat menatap sang idola itu. Lalu dia melirik kearah idola itu, beberapa saat kemudian dia menghela nafasnya.

"tapi....jangan beritahu Souji ya? aku....ingin memberi tahunya sendiri....jika saatnya sudah tepat...." sang idola itu lalu tersenyum kepada perempuan detektif itu dan mengangguk.

"aku akan bilang ke yang lain untuk ke Junes, kalau kita berbicaranya disini, bisa saja ada murid lain yang mendengarkan....kau kesana saja dahulu." lalu sang idola remaja itu berlari kearah pintu, namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan menengok kearah Naoto, dia beri tatapan tajam kearah perempuan detekitf itu.

".....kamu harus menjelaskan detail hubunganmu dengan senpai, dasar kamu cewek beruntung." kemudian dia pergi menuruni tangga.

Perempuan detektif itu hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya dan menghela nafas, lalu dia hanya menatap langit sambil mengepal tangannya dengan erat.

'...aku memang membutuhkan sahabat-sahabatku untuk membicarakan tentang ini....aku tidak bisa menghadapi ini sendirian....'

* * *

**BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN, DI JUNES**

* * *

"yo Naoto-kun!!"

Perempuan detektif itu yang sedari tadi hanya duduk seorang diri di 'Special Headquarter' mereka, menengok kearah datangnya suara untuk menemukan Yosuke dan yang lainnya berjalan kearahnya.

Detak jantung perempuan detektif itu berdegup semakin kencang di setiap langkah mereka yang semakin lama semakin mendekatinya, pikirannya menjadi semakin bingung tentang bagaimana dia memberitahukan mereka soal kehamilannya.

Lalu saat perempuan detektif itu tersadar dari pikirannya, dia melihat mereka sudah duduk di tempat duduk, mereka memberikan tatapan bingung kearah Naoto. Sang idola remaja yang duduk tepat disebelah perempuan detektif itu sedikit menyenggol lengan Naoto.

Naoto melihat kearah sang idola remaja itu, lalu matanya terfokus kearah lantai, semakin bingung harus berkata apa.

"uhm...Naoto-kun? katanya Rise-chan kamu mau membicarakan tentang sesuatu......uhh, mau berbicara tentang apa?" tanya perempuan berambut coklat yang hobi menonton film Kung-Fu

"ah...aku...uhm...." mata perempuan detektif itu masih terfokus kearah lantai, tangannya menggengam celananya dengan erat, pipinya sedikit bersemu merah.

Mereka merasa semakin penasaran karena melihat reaksi seorang Naoto Shirogane yang tidak seperti biasanya, saat ini tidak ada sikap 'Detective Prince' yang biasanya tenang dan cool, yang ada adalah sikap seperti seorang gadis pemalu yang ingin mencurahkan hatinya tentang sesuatu.

"a-aku....mungkin sudah tidak bisa bersekolah di Yasogami lagi nanti...." jawab Naoto dengan nada rendah.

Dahi Rise mengernyit, tangannya sedikit menampar keningnya.

"apa?? kenapa???" tanya pemuda berwajah sangar dengan nada suara yang sedikit keras.

"kamu mau pindah Naoto-kun??" tanya perempuan berambut hitam dengan mata terbelalak.

dahi pemuda berambut coklat itu mengernyit. "karena kerjaanmu ya?"

"h-hah? oh...uhm....itu terdengar tidak benar....aku bukannya tidak bisa bersekolah di Yasogami karena pindah....tapi karena sebentar lagi kondisiku tidak memungkinkan untuk bersekolah....."

Pernyataan ini membuat mereka semakin bingung, sementara sang idola remaja yang duduk di sebelahnya menghela nafas.

Perempuan berambut coklat itu sedikit tertawa. "haha, kamu seperti orang yang sedang hamil saja, bilang kondisimu nanti tidak memungkinkan untuk bersekolah!"

Genggaman Naoto kecelananya semakin erat, dia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. "....................."

Reaksi ini membuat semuanya, kecuali Rise, kagetnya bukan main.

"uhm...Naoto-kun....aku tidak mungkin benarkan...? ahaha...ha...?" tanya perempuan penyuka Kung-Fu itu dengan mata terbelalak, perempuan detektif itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Rise melirik kearah perempuan detektif itu, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "sayangnya......Chie-senpai benar." jawab sang idola remaja itu sambil menghela nafasnya.

"APA???" semuanya, kecuali Naoto dan Rise, berteriak, mereka tidak bisa percaya bahwa detektif prince yang merupakan sahabat mereka ternyata hamil, yang mereka tahu tentangnya adalah bahwa perempuan detektif itu tidak memiliki kekasih.

Pemuda berwajah sangar itu memukul meja bundar itu, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat marah. "siapa yang beraninya manghamilimu?? HUH?? biar kuhajar orang itu!!!!"

"Kanji-kun......b-bayi ini milik........Souji-senpai......" jawab perempuan detektif itu sambil mengelus perutnya, semuanya, kecuali Rise, menatap perempuan detektif itu seakan tidak percaya.

"ti...tidak mungkin...." Kanji menatap perempuan detektif itu, tatapannya menunjukan rasa sakit dan kecemburuan yang sangat dalam, tangannya mengepal dengan sangat erat.

Sang idola remaja itu tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu, hancur, adalah yang dapat dideskripskan dari perasaan Kanji saat ini....dan perasaan itu sama dengan perasaannya sendiri, rasa hancur karena seseorang yang dia cintai ternyata sudah memiliki orang lain.

"se-sejak kapan?? bagaimana...??" tanya perempuan penyuka Kung-Fu itu.

"....se-sejak......uhm...."

"kapan kalian melakukannya?" semuanya dengan cepat menatap Rise dengan tatapan sangat kaget.

Pipi perempuan detektif itu bersemu merah. "s-satu bulan....yang lalu......dan...itu adalah pertama kalinya aku...uhm..." jawab Naoto dengan nada suara yang malu-malu, tangannya sedikit menurunkan topinya agar mukanya yang bersemu sangat merah tidak begitu terlihat.

'...Naoto terlalu lugu....' pikir semuanya secara bersamaan, sedikit bingung karena perempuan detektif itu menjawab pertanyaan sang idola remaja itu yang termasuk 'privasi' begitu saja.

"...kalian melakukannya berapa kali sih pada waktu itu sampai kamu bisa hamil?" semuanya kaget akan pertanyaan Rise yang termasuk sangat 'private'.

Pipi Yukiko sedikit memerah, dia menggaruk pipinya sambil melirik kearah sang idola remaja itu lalu kearah perempuan detektif itu secara bergantian. "Ri...Rise-chan...pertanyaan macam itu....."

"t-tiga...kali......"

"APA??" Kanji dan Rise berteriak bersamaan, yang lainnya hanya bisa menampar keningnya.

'sangat lugu....' pikir mereka lagi.

"N...Naoto-kun...apa kau sudah bilang si Souji soal ini?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu untuk mengubah suasana.

Perempuan detektif itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "...belum....aku belum siap mengatakannya dan...saatnya belum tepat......"

Naoto masih mengingat kejadian saat kekasihnya meneleponnya, nada suara yang suram, dan masalah yang dia ceritakan, masalah tentang keluarganya yang terlalu menekannya, dia tahu kalau dia memberitahu kekasihnya tentang kehamilannya, hanya akan menyusahkannya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menaikan satu alisnya "saatnya belum tepat...?"

"...a-ah itu--" kalimat perempuan detektif itu terpotong saat dia mendengar suara dering handphonenya, dengan satu alis naik dia lalu merogoh kantongnya, dia tatap layar handphonenya dengan tatapan bingung, lalu dia tekan tombol hijau itu dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

"Naoto disini....ada apa Dojima-san?"

_**"ah...Shirogane? uhm...Ada sedikit masalah....dan kepolisian butuh bantuanmu."**_

Dahi perempuan detektif itu mengernyit, perasaannya berubah tidak enak. "masalah...? masalah apa...?"

Hening beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Dojima berbicara lagi. _**".......Mitsuo Kubo, melarikan diri."**_

Mata perempuan detektif itu terbelalak, tanpa disadarinya dia berdiri dan memukul meja Junes itu, mengagetkan Yosuke dan yang lain. "bagaimana bisa--" perempuan detektif itu langsung tersentak "ah, jangan-jangan...!"

_**"ya....setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia malah dinyatakan menderita gangguan jiwa....dan di rumah sakit jiwa dia...."**_

Naoto menggertakan giginya. 'sial...kenapa harus sekarang disaat keadanku seperti ini??' perempuan detektif itu menggeram lalu menutup matanya, berpikir harus bekerja sebagai detektif seperti biasanya atau tidak.

Tapi masalahnya adalah, dengan keadaan seperti ini, dia tidak bisa bekerja seperti biasanya, Sekolah sudah terlalu mengekang waktu dan tenaganya, jika ditambah pekerjaan, apalagi saat ini pekerjaannya bisa saja mengandung pengejaran tersangka, bisa-bisa bayi yang ada di rahimnya itu yang akan kena ganjarannya...dan dia tidak mau itu.

Saat ini, Naoto Shirogane harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia akan menjadi seorang Ibu yang harus menjaga anaknya.

Sebenarnya dia tidak mau mengatakannya, tapi, ini adalah keadaan yang sangat mendesak untuknya. ".....Dojima-san.....aku minta maaf, t-tapi...sepertinya aku...kondisiku saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk bekerja....aku harus...memikirkan ulang soal keterlibatanku di kasus ini....." katanya dengan sedikit memaksa.

Naoto dapat mendengar Dojima menghela nafasnya. _**"......baiklah, tapi jika kau punya...suatu spekulasi tentang keberadaan Kubo, beritahu ya?"**_

"tentu saja."

**_"yah...itu saja, pekerjaanku sudah menunggu, oh ya, detail kasus kaburnya Kubo sudah kukirim lewat email, jangan lupa dibaca, dah."_** lalu pembicaraan mereka terputus.

Perempuan detektif itu mengembalikan handphonenya kedalam sakunya, dahinya mengernyit dan raut wajahnya telihat sedikit kesal, ini menimbulkan pertanyaan diantara para anggota Investigation Team.

Rise memberikan tatapan bingung kearah perempuan detektif itu. "...Naoto-kun?"

"Mitsuo Kubo melarikan diri."

Semua mata terbelalak.

"A-apa....?"

Naoto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. "...aku harus pergi..." dia lalu membungkuk kearah mereka. "permisi...!" lalu dia berlari keluar Junes.

"ap--tunggu!! Naoto-kun!" idola remaja itu mencoba memanggil Naoto, tapi sudah terlambat, dia sudah pergi keluar dari pandangannya.

* * *

Naoto berlarian di Shopping District menuju pemberhentian bus, namun dia teringat akan 'keadaannya' dan berhenti berlari, dengan nafas terengah-engah dan perasaan tidak sabar untuk mencapai rumahnya, dia berjalan dengan langkah cepat.

...hanya untuk berhenti saat dia melewati depan toko buku.

Dahinya mengernyit, sesaat dia merasa seperti melihat sesuatu yang familiar, dia berjalan mundur dan melihat-lihat majalah yang dipajang di toko itu.

Matanya terbelalak, tidak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat.

* * *

**SETA RESIDENCE **

* * *

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu melempar sebuah majalah ke meja kerja Ayahnya

"apa maksud dari ini Ayah??" teriaknya, tangannya mengepal dengan erat, seakan-akan siap untuk memukul seseorang.

Ayahnya hanya menatap majalah itu dengan tatapan kosong. "oh, maksudnya ya tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan di majalah itu."

"bukan itu maksudku!!!" teriak pemuda berambut abu-abu itu sambil memukul meja yang berada didepannya

Ayahnya memberikan tatapan yang sangat tajam kearah pemuda itu, Souji tersentak akan tatapannya itu, dia mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat sampai-sampai kukunya menusuk telapak tangannya sambil hanya menghindarkan tatapannya dari tatapan tajam Ayahnya.

"Souji, semua yang kau perbuat akan kumaafkan jika kau melakukannya."

"Tapi aku tidak mau--"

Ayanya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mencengkram kerah baju Souji. "Tidak ada tapi-tapi!!! lakukanlah demi nama Seta dasar anak sial!!" bentak Ayahnya dengan keras.

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar sebelum menampar tangan Ayahnya untuk melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu dia berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Ayahnya dan menutup pintunya dengan sangat kasar.

Souji pergi menuju kamarnya dengan amarah besar yang sudah tidak dapat diredam lagi. "BANGSAT!!!!"

".........." wanita yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan ruangan itu hanya terdiam, dia lalu berjalan menuju ruang kerja Morinozuka, di dalam sana, dia tatap majalah yang ada di meja kerja suaminya.

" .....'Souji Seta yang merupakan Putra Morinozuka Seta dari Seta Group akan menikahi Mitsuru Kirijou yang merupakan pemimpin Kirijou Group yang tergolong masih sangat muda'...." ia baca berita utama dari majalah itu dengan dahi mengernyit, lalu ia tatap suaminya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedikit kesal. ".....Mori, kurasa kau sudah keterlaluan...."

"Ini demi perusahaan, kau diam saja Aoi, ini bukan urusanmu!" katanya sambil memberikan tatapan tajam kepada istrinya.

Istrinya terdiam sejenak, sebelum berkata kepada suaminya dengan nada suram. "....kau mau mengulang apa yang Ayahmu perbuat..? kau mau anak kita menjadi korban seperti aku...?"

Suaminya hanya tertawa sinis, "hah, korban? harusnya kau merasa beruntung karena bisa mendapatkanku berkat Ayahku, dan aku bisa menyelamatkan Ayahmu!"

"Kau hanya membuat Ayahku mengerjakan pekerjaan kotormu!!"

"ya, dan sekarang Ayahmu sudah menjadi detektif tua bangka yang kotor dan kau tidak bisa mengubahnya, Aoi."

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi seorang Morinozuka Seta, namun suaminya itu hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Aku memang benar kan? tidak usah mengelak, istriku tersayang."

"Selamanya aku tidak sudi menjadi istrimu!!!"

Tetap saja suaminya tersenyum sinis, bahkan sambil tertawa dengan tatapan paling dingin yang pernah ada.

* * *

**SEMENTARA ITU **

* * *

Perempuan detektif itu mengambil majalah itu dan membaca berita utamanya berulang-ulang, dia benar-benar tidak percaya akan apa yang dia baca.

Kekasihnya...kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai....akan menikahi...orang lain...?

Dengan sigap perempuan detektif itu mengeluarkan handphonenya dari kantongnya, dia tekan beberapa tombol sebelum dia dekatkan handphonenya ke telinganya, setelah beberapa lama, telepon itu masih tidak diangkat-angkat juga, dahi perempuan detektif itu mengernyit, dia coba meneleponnya berkali-kali namun hasilnya nihil.

Dia tatap handphone itu, rasa kesal, rasa ingin tahu, dan rasa cemburu bercampur menjadi satu.

Naoto letakkan majalah itu pada tempatnya sebelum dia menekan beberapa tombol handphonenya lalu mendekatkannya ke telinganya, setelah beberapa nada dering, perempuan detektif itu mendengar suara.

_**"disini Dojima, ada apa Shirogane?"**_

".....aku menelepon untuk memberitahu bahwa aku akan membantu kepolisian, hanya itu Dojima-san." kata perempuan detektif itu dengan nada suara yang ketus.

_**"huh? ...uhm....baiklah, kita akan membicarakan tentang ini nanti, sampai nanti Shirogane."**_

Perempuan detektif itu mengangguk. "ya, sampai nanti." Lalu pembicaraan itu terputus.

Dia tatap hanphone itu sejenak sebelum dia mengantongi benda itu, lalu dia berjalan menuju rumahnya.

'...senpai.........bodoh!!'

* * *

**BEBERAPA JAM KEMUDIAN, DI KAMAR NAOTO

* * *

**

Perempuan detektif itu keluar dari kamar mandinya, mukanya terlihat sedikit pucat, dan dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah dia sedikit mengelus perutnya.

'ugh...aku lupa minum obat itu sebelum makan malam tadi....' ucapnya dalam hati.

Naoto duduk di kasurnya, tangannya meraih sebuah file yang berisi dokumen-dokumen mengenai Mitsuo Kubo dari atas meja kecil disamping kasurnya, dia buka file itu dan membaca dokumennya satu persatu.

"hm....Kubo pintar juga melarikan diri....." lalu perempuan detektif itu tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara-suara dari langit-langit kamarnya, dia melihat kearah langit-langit dengan dahi mengernyit.

'tikus ya...?'

**BZZZZ....**

Satu alisnya naik saat mendengar suara dering dari handphonenya yang menandakan ada SMS baru, dia pun meraih handphone yang berada dimeja kecil disamping kasurnya, lalu dia baca pengirim SMS itu, sekejap dahinya langsung mengernyit, perempuan itu melenguh dan melempar handphonenya ke kasurnya.

"......dasar senpai bodoh...!" gerutunya sambil meneruskan membaca dokumen-dokumen itu.

_**'maaf, tadi aku tidak bisa mengangkat handphoneku karena aku pergi keluar sebentar tanpa membawa handphone....ada apa Naoto?'**_

Adalah tulisan yang ada dilayar handphonenya, perempuan detektif itu membiarkan pesan itu tak terbalas karena masih merasa kesal karena Souji tidak menjelaskan kenapa dia akan menikah dengan orang lain....

...menikah......

Setetes air mata jatuh diatas dokumen itu, perempuan detektif itu mengusap air matanya yang mengalir deras, namun usahanya sia-sia, berapa kalipun dia mengusapnya, itu hanya membuat air mata itu mengalir lebih deras.

Naoto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar suara isak tangisnya tidak terdengar, tangannya kini telah basah karena air matanya, nafasnya sudah tidak teratur, bahkan tangannya sedikit mencengkram wajahnya sendiri saking dia ingin menahan tangisannya, dia tidak ingin kakeknya maupun Yakushiji-san mendengarnya.

Perempuan detektif itu lalu dia mencoba mengusap air matanya lagi, berharap dia dapat berhenti menangis.

Namun sia-sia, rasa sakit yang dirasakannya terlalu besar untuk diredam, terlalu besar sampai rasanya dia ingin berteriak sekerasnya, memukul, maupun melempar...apapun, apapun yang dapat membuatnya dapat menahan rasa sakit itu.

Dia tidak ingin percaya ini benar-benar terjadi, dia berharap bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi, tapi dia tahu bahwa itulah kenyatannya, kekasihnya akan menikah, dan itu bukan dengannya, namun dengan orang lain, dengan seorang pemimpin perusahaan.

Perempuan itu jatuh terduduk diatas lantai, air matanya mengalir deras ke pipinya, kini isak tangisnya sudah tidak dapat diredam lagi, dia pun merelakan dirinya untuk menangis, dia sudah tidak peduli apakah nanti kakeknya atau Yakushiji-san akan mendengarnya menangis atau tidak, dia sekarang ini hanya ingin menangis.

Tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering, namun Naoto tidak peduli, dia hanya menekukkan lututnya, memeluknya dengan erat sambil tetap menangis, air matanya membasahi lututnya, dan dia tidak peduli, handphone telah berdering untuk kedua kalinya, dan dia masih tetap tidak peduli.

Saat ini untuk Naoto Shirogane, dunia telah mencampakkannya.

* * *

**SEMENTARA ITU DI KAMAR SOUJI **

* * *

**PIPIPIPIPI..........**

Wajah pemuda berambut abu-abu itu terlihat sedikit lega saat mendengar hanphonenya berdering, namun sesaat setelah dia melihat nama peneleponnya, wajahnya kembali datar, ternyata yang meneleponnya bukanlah orang yang dia nantikan, pemuda itu menghela nafasnya sebelum mengangkat handphonenya.

"ada apa Rise?"

_**".....senpai.....apa yang dikatakan majalah ini....benar?"**_

Dahi pemuda itu mengernyit, akhirnya temannya tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

_**"senpai....adalah anak dari pemimpin Seta Group....? Dan senpai....senpai akan...?"**_

Souji menggertakkan giginya. "aku juga tidak mau melakukannya.......tapi pria bangsat yang adalah ayahku itu........."

lalu terdengar helaan nafas dari sang idola remaja itu. _**"...senpai, sekarang aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh mengenai ini, aku menelepon senpai karena ingin memberitahu......Mitsuo Kubo melarikan diri."**_

Mata pemuda itu terbelalak. "a-apa??"

_**"....masalah utamanya bukan itu......senpai, coba nyalakan TV senpai dan tonton berita Channel 7."**_

Pemuda itu menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu dia berjalan menuju TV yang ada dikamarnya, dia nyalakan TV itu dan mengubah channelnya menuju channel 7.

Dia dapat melihat bahwa saat ini sedang ditayangkan sebuah berita, terlihat dengan tulisan besar_** 'MITSUO KUBO, PELAKU PEMBUNUHAN YANG MENIRU PEMBUNUHAN DI INABA MELARIKAN DIRI!?'**_ sebagai berita utamanya.

_**"kami akan tayangkan kembali adegan sesaat sebelum Kubo melarikan diri."**_ kata pembawa berita itu sebelum video Mitsuo Kubo sebelum melarikan diri muncul.

Souji memperhatikan video itu baik-baik, mulut Mitsuo seperti bergerak-gerak, seakan-akan sedang mengucap suatu mantra, dia dekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat gerakan bibirnya, dia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya Mitsuo katakan, disaat akhirnya dia mengetahui apa yang dikatakannya, pemuda itu tersentak kaget.

_**"....senpai mengerti maksudku....?"**_ tanya idola remaja itu dengan nada suara yang mengandung arti kekhawatiran didalamnya.

"Kubo....dia....."

_**"ya, mengingat Naoto-kun lah yang membuatnya jadi dicurigai......dan lagi, Naoto-kun saat ini mungkin dapat terlibat dalam pencariannya, walaupun dia sudah menolak untuk terlibat, tapi bisa saja Kubo..........."**_

Perempuan idola itu menghela nafasnya. _**"...dan aku sudah mencoba meleponnya dua kali tapi tetap tidak diangkat...bagaimana ini senpai?"**_

Genggaman pemuda itu terhadap hanphonenya menjadi sangat erat, diapun menggertakkan giginya, "baiklah, kalau begitu besok aku akan pergi ke sana....aku mohon, tolong kamu dan yang lain jaga Naoto sampai aku sampai sana ya...?"

_**"tentu saja senpai, kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu yang lainnya, sudah dulu senpai!"**_ lalu pembicaraan pun terputus.

Dahi pemuda itu mengernyit, lalu dia tatap TV yang ada dihadapannya, dia pun membaca gerakan bibir Mitsuo itu lagi.

_**'Shirogane....Shirogane....Shirogane.....'**_

_**'.........aku akan menemukanmu........'**_

* * *

**KEESOKAN HARINYA, DI YASOGAMI HIGH, PADA WAKTU PULANG SEKOLAH**

* * *

"hey Naoto."

Perempuan detektif itu menggeram, lalu dia angkat kepalanya yang tadinya berbaring di atas lengannya untuk menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya......dengan mata yang merah dan sembab.

"Ada apa Kanji-kun?" tanya perempuan detektif itu dengan nada suara yang sedikit parau.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, sedikit penasaran kenapa matanya sembab....apa karena menangis?

'...oh...' pemuda itu akhirnya sadar kenapa mata perempuan detektif itu seperti itu, dia teringat apa yang Rise katakan kepadanya semalam, mengenai Mitsuo Kubo dan...Souji.

"uhm...Naoto.....m-mau pulang bareng?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, pipinya terlihat sedikit memerah.

Perempuan detektif itu mengedipkan matanya, sesaat dia terdiam untuk berpikir, lalu diapun mengangguk dengan sedikit tersenyum. Naoto pun berdiri, dia rapikan barang-barangnya lalu dia angkat tasnya, lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama keluar kelas.

Kanji menatap kearah perempuan mungil yang berjalan disampingnya, pemuda itu tersenyum, walaupun senyuman itu memiliki arti rasa senang dan rasa sakit yang bercampur menjadi satu.

'...maafkan aku Souji-senpai, aku tetap tidak bisa menghentikan perasaanku terhadap Naoto.....'

* * *

**SEMENTARA ITU DENGAN SOUJI

* * *

**

'untung aku punya uang yang cukup untuk ke Inaba.....' pikir pemuda berambut abu-abu itu, lalu dia tatap pemandangan yang berada diluar jendela kereta itu.

Jarinya mengketuk-ketuk kursinya, ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi yang tidak sabar, tidak lama kemudian dia menghela nafasnya.

"....dan untung aku bisa kabur......." gumamnya dengan pelan.

**"Yasoinaba....Yasoinaba....."**

Lalu pemuda itu pun berdiri, bersiap untuk menuruni kereta. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya keretapun berhenti, dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan keluar, tepat saat dia keluar dari kereta itu, dia mempercepat langkahnya, pemuda itu berlari keluar dari stasiun, menuju pemberhentian bis.

'...Naoto......Naoto....!' ucapnya dalam hati, pemuda itu tidak sabar untuk bertemu kekasihnya, dia merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya, dan bukan hanya karena itu, pemuda itu memang sangat ingin bertemu dengan perempuan detektif itu, dia ingin memeluknya dengan erat dan tidak ingin melepasnya.

* * *

Perempuan detektif itu dan pemuda berwajah sangar berhenti di depan sebuah rumah, Naoto menengok kepadanya, "...terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkanku, Kanji-kun."

"eh....uhm....tidak masalah...." kata pemuda itu dengan pipi sedikit memerah.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, lalu dia menyentuh pundak perempuan detektif itu, pemuda itu menatapnya tepat dimata, perempuan detektif itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kanji-kun....?"

Kanji mencengkram pundaknya dengan sedikit erat. "Naoto....a-aku...."

Pemuda itu terdiam lagi, pipinya terlihat memerah, dia menutup matanya, lalu dia menarik tubuh mungil perempuan detektif itu ke dalam dekapannya, lengannya yang kuat mencegah perempuan bertubuh mungil itu untuk lari.

Perempuan detektif itu tersentak kaget, bukan karena tiba-tiba pemuda itu memeluknya, tapi karena ada rasa hangat yang menyentuh bibirnya.

......Kanji....menciumnya.

**BRUGH!**

Terdengar suara benda jatuh dari tempat agak jauh dari mereka, sebuah tas jatuh tergeletak di atas tanah, dan pemilik tas itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu, yang merupakan kekasih dari perempuan detektif yang saat ini sedang mencium pria lain.

Matanya terbelalak, tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

".....Nao...to..?"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**Saiia sebagai author yg menulis fanfic ini, nangis-nangis buat nulis adegan terakhir.......KARENA SAIIA ANTI KANNAO!!!! (TToTT)!!!**

**huhuhu....kok jadinya tentang perselingkuhan gini yah?** **jangan lempari saiia sampah ya? XP**

**blom....ini blom sampe bagian tragisnya......nanti masih ada 'itu' dan 'ITU'! dan 'itu' bukanlah tentang perselingkuhan....mwehehehehe!! XD**

**btw, minna-san,. saiia mo kasih kabar klo saiia membuat fanfic baru, dengan kolaborasi bersama Nakamura Shizuru, berjudul "The Past's Darkest Hour", mohon dibaca en direview yaaaahhh??? XDD**


End file.
